


Christmas Spirit

by queer_fully



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chritsmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, just some cute holiday feels, yoozen, zensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_fully/pseuds/queer_fully
Summary: Yoosung and Zen spend Christmas together, and in Zen's case, the best Christmas he's had in a very, very long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just sort of cranked this out as a Christmas feels kinda thing, since I didn't celebrate this year and this ship is precious to me. Forgive me for any rushed writing/typos, I really wanted to post this as soon as possible! Enjoy!

Zen was never one for Christmas, not with all the bad memories between him and his family, the celebration usually crumbling into arguments and expectations of what Zen should be doing with his life. It was difficult for him to be in a cheery mood, even with all the festivities and colorful lights surrounding him. Most of the time, he'd hole up in his apartment with a book and spiked hot chocolate, an occasional cigarette here and there. But Yoosung… Yoosung seemed to flip all of that up on its head the first time they spent the holidays together.

The blond seemed to spend the whole month decorating and humming holiday tunes. It was endearing to say the least, and the warmth and cheer coming from his small boyfriend seemed to just lift Zen's spirit, if not actually make him a little excited for the 25th. He'd even bothered to go out and buy some gifts, wrapping them in secret when he was alone in his house—which seemed near impossible with how many times Yoosung dropped by over the month, even putting up some lights for Zen when he wasn't looking.

When the 24th came around, Zen felt like he was buzzing with anticipation. He and Yoosung planned out the perfect date: tickets to the annual lights show, dinner and at the end of the night, Zen would give Yoosung his gift; the first of many.

He felt warm for once during the cold season, his chest practically radiating heat when he saw the younger blond dressed up and ready for their date. It was definitely a sight to see when Yoosung answered the door, but Zen held back, smiling and pulling a bouquet of roses from behind his back, watching as his boyfriend's face lit up with joy.

“Merry Christmas Eve.” He hummed as Yoosung took a moment to admire the red flowers.

“These are beautiful, Zen…” Yoosung whispered before grinning and perching up on his toes to give Zen a kiss before disappearing into his apartment to put the flowers in water.

He rushed back quickly, pulling on his jacket, scarf and hat on as quickly as possible and Zen could barely hold back a laugh. He stepped forward, adjusting the boy's hat so it was on straight and covering both his ears.

“No need to rush, the show isn't for another half hour.” He mused, taking Yoosung's hand in his own once the blond was done zipping his jacket.

“I know, I'm just excited, I guess.” Yoosung bit his lip in excitement and Zen laughed then, pulling the younger boy out of the apartment building.

The streets were definitely packed with people, some getting last minute shopping done others on dates and even heading to the same light show they had tickets for.

The evening went by smoothly, all according to Zen's plan. He held Yoosung as they watched the park come to life with Christmas lights, even sharing a kiss near the end. After hailing a cab to head to the restaurant Zen had reservations for, they sat close to each other, buzzing from excitement and idly chatting with the cab driver. He was surprised to be recognized by an older man like the driver, but it seemed his daughter was a fan.

“I guess I'm cursed with such a recognizable face forever…” Zen sighed dramatically, earning a good jab from Yoosung's elbow. He playfully squeezed the blond's shoulder in return knowing how much he hated Zensw lamenting over his beauty. “Don't worry, sweetheart. This beauty is all for you.” He whispered in Yoosung's ear so the cab driver wouldn't hear, watching as the younger boy flushed at the comment.

They were at the restaurant in no time, Zen tipping the driver before he and Yoosung stepped out in the cold street. They shivered for a moment, before the actor delicately placed his arm around Yoosung's waist, leading him inside so they could claim their table.

As soon as they were seated, Zen could see that Yoosung was glowing with excitement. He was glad to see him so happy during the date, and Zen even chanced holding his hand across the table.

“You sure look happy.” He mused, stroking his thumb over Yoosung's knuckles.

“I am.” Yoosung practically grinned from ear to ear. “Today's just been so amazing. I thought you didn't like Christmas, so I'm a little surprised too.”

Zen nodded, squeezing Yoosung's hand before glancing over the drinks menu. “You're right, but something's changed for me this year.” He smiled, watching Yoosung blush as he realized what the change was.

The waitress came around to take their orders, Zen settling on some Prosecco and a plate of pasta, Yoosung asking for the same. The blond was never good at deciding foods at fancy restaurants like the one they were in, so Zen usually made sure to pick something he knew Yoosung would like.

With the arrival of their drinks, Zen made a short but sweet toast to their health and a happy upcoming year. He didn't want to toast to their love, because he already loved Yoosung with all his heart and it was clear to the blond.

As dinner came to a close with dessert, their previous conversation had lulled to a comfortable silence, Zen watching as Yoosung revelled in the tiramisu he'd ordered. The actor indulged as well, sipping on his second glass of prosecco alongside some raspberry mousse. He'd even fed Yoosung a piece, watching how his face lit up at the rich tasting Chocolate before stealing a bit of his cake.

Once the bill was paid, Zen was up first, helping Yoosung into his jacket as it came to his attention the people were really staring at them, especially the women in the restaurant. He smiled and winked at one who was staring particularly intensely at them. Their face quickly flushed and Yoosung tugged at his sleeve, Zen taking it as a sign that they should leave before people flocked to him.

They were outside again and Yoosung was shivering from the sudden change of warm to freezing cold. Zen was cold too, but the blond seemed to be shivering even harder than he was.

“It was so much nicer in there.” Yoosung whined as Zen wrapped an arm around him in an attempt to keep him warm.

“So let's get home quickly, then.” Zen smiled down at him, walking towards the direction of his split level apartment, since his place was closer now than Yoosung's.

Before they made it home though, an idea sparked in Zen's mind. He had the gift with him and wanted to present it to Yoosung at the end of the night, but this seemed more romantic.

He spotted the nearest alleyway and stepped into it, pulling Yoosung along with him, bringing his arm around so they were almost pressed up against each other, sharing the same breath. The younger blushed and looked down, his hands clutching the sides of Zen's jacket.

“Z-zen… What are you doing…?” He mumbled, eyes cast down to the ground.

The actor hummed and carefully tilted Yoosung's chin until he was looking at him, before pulling him into a kiss, cold from the brisk winter air, but sweet enough to have Zen blushing himself.

“Merry Christmas.” He sighed happily, reaching into his pocket to pull out the gift he bought, placing it into Yoosung's hands.

He could see his boyfriend's face light up in excitement, smiling as he watched him carefully unwrap the box. Inside was a leather charm bracelet, one Zen carefully picked out the charms for, to be sure Yoosung loved every bit of it. The blond giggled happily when he pulled the bracelet from the box, throwing his arms around around Zen, thanking him over and over again, the actor's chest blooming warmth. 

They stayed like that for a short while until Zen offered to put the bracelet on for Yoosung, carefully hooking it around the blond’s wrist and taking a moment to admire how nicely it looked there.

Zen kissed the palm.of Yoosung's hand, earning a giggle from him. He beamed at the reaction, kissing his cheek, then forehead, then lips, taking the moment in before stepping back out of the alleyway. The couple walked home warm in each other's arms, the night ending perfectly for the both of them.

\---------------------

Christmas day was much more toned down, Zen taking time to enjoy everything with Yoosung, even waking up earlier than him so he could watch him sleep, so happy and at peace with the world.

He was reluctant to leave bed with Yoosung still fast asleep, but his plans for the best Christmas ever were still in play. Zen slipped away, careful not to disturb his sleeping beauty. With a peck to Yoosung's cheek, he left the bedroom, closing the door silently behind him before going to the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them.

Zen hummed a tune from one of his plays, happily cooking together some omurice as he waited for Yoosung to wake up. He felt at home like this, actually caring for himself along with another person, like a void he didn’t realize he had was filled. As he added the finishing touches to breakfast, Yoosung emerged from his bedroom, as if on cue, blanket tightly wrapped around his small frame, eyes bleary and hair beautifully dishevelled.

“Zen…?” The boy mumbled groggily, searching the living room for the actor, who’d left the kitchen to come up behind Yoosung and wrap his arms tightly around him.

“Merry Christmas, babe. Did you sleep well?” Zen mused as the small boy leaned back against him, clearly still not awake enough to stay upright on his own two feet.

“Mn, ya.” Yoosung responded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before heading to the kitchen, dragging the blanket with him. Zen knew how coffee addicted the blond boy was, so he placed a warm cup, just the way he liked it, in front of Yoosung before he went on to make another one. Yoosung smiled and thanked Zen, sipping on the warm liquid as he went to sit at the table where breakfast was.

It was quiet, since Yoosung wasn’t much for conversation before midday. Zen didn’t mind, though. He was fine with eating breakfast comfortably like this, no expectations or quarrels between them, especially since it was the first good Christmas Zen has had in a very, very long time.

“You know, I have more gifts for you.” The actor spoke up once breakfast was over and Yoosung had finished his first cup of coffee. His eyes lit up at the mention of more presents, only for him to hesitate after a moment.

“But… I left all of your gifts I got you back at my place…” Yoosung confessed, rubbing the back of his head as he stared down at his empty coffee cup.  
“Ah, that’s okay. I can always open them later.” Zen waved it off, getting up to wash the dishes. He could feel Yoosung’s stare burning into his back, knowing he was waiting for him to retrieve the gifts he’d gotten. He laughed softly to himself, glancing back at his boyfriend as he wiped his hands dry on a dishtowel.

“One moment, babe. Don’t over excite yourself while I’m gone.” The actor winked at Yoosung before pulling two more carefully wrapped gifts from the highest cabinet where only he could get to.

The sight of the boxes made Yoosung’s eyes light up as he abandoned his blanket in a rush to sit at the couch, ready to open them. Zen smiled at his excitement, coming up behind the blond to place the gifts on his lap before sitting down next to him. He couldn’t deny, he was just as excited to see his boyfriend’s reaction, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

Yoosung tore through the wrapping paper this time, not bothering saving it like last night through his excitement. He pulled a Lolol themed hoodie from the first box, pulling it on right away and bouncing happily as he pulled apart the wrapping for the second gift. It was a small box, but the blond was excited nonetheless, carefully lifting the top off to see what else Zen got him.

A set of keys.

A set of house keys, to be exact.

“Yoosung…” Zen started, leaning forward to take Yoosung’s hands in his. “I want you to move in with me. You can think about it, of course-”

“Yes.” Yoosung interrupted the actor, tears welling up in his eyes. “Yes, I want to move in with you.” He stated, breathless and unable to keep his eyes off the keys.

Zen grinned, tears streaming down his own face as he pulled Yoosung into his arms and buried his face into the younger boy’s hair. He was so happy he could just burst. “I love you.” He mumbled into Yoosung’s hair, breathing in the scent of his hair wash.

“I love you too.” Yoosung responded, tightening his grip around Zen and sighing happily.


End file.
